Contenir le feu
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - Alors tourne-toi, mon amour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je saurai quelle est ta température. Des multiples usages qu'on peut faire d'un thermomètre. Isolé avec un Tony malade, Steve veut, non, doit s'assurer que son amour va bien. Langage et scènes explicites.


Ce texte est la traduction de Banking The Fire de torianmist. N'hésitez pas à lire ses fics sur Ao3 ou ses billets sur Tumblr, où elle publie sous le pseudo de starkwest.

* * *

Refermant la porte en bois massif sur la neige tourbillonnante, Steve retira son manteau et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Dire que le temps était peu clément ce soir serait un euphémisme. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais seule l'obscurité lui répondit. Pas d'électricité. Ils étaient coincés ici jusqu'à la fin de la tempête, sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, et il ne voulait pour le moment rien d'autre qu'un peu de chaleur, de préférence sous la forme du corps de son amant pressé contre le sien. Se dirigeant vers la cheminée, il attrapa une boîte d'allumettes et tendit la main vers les bougies sur la table.

« S'il te plaît. Non. »

La voix basse, rauque et grave de Tony s'élevant derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement. À travers les ombres grises de la salle, Steve pouvait distinguer Tony affalé dans le fauteuil. Traversant la pièce, Steve se mit à genoux devant lui et parcourut des yeux la forme inerte de Tony. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les pieds sous lui. Sa tête reposait sur le bras du fauteuil, une main couvrant son visage. D'une voix aussi basse que celle de Tony, Steve demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Tendant la main, il retira précautionneusement celle de Tony. Les yeux sombres restèrent clos pendant que Tony remuait légèrement dans le fauteuil.

« Ça fait mal », murmura-t-il. « Trop lumineux. »

Notant la chaleur de la main de Tony dans la sienne, Steve posa doucement la main sur le front de l'homme. Tony inclina la tête sur le côté, tentant d'échapper au contact de Steve, mais pas avant que Steve n'ait senti la chaleur de la fièvre brûlante contre sa paume. Pas surprenant compte tenu de leur périple à travers le froid et l'humidité pour rejoindre la cabane de Tony, cachée loin du monde. Posant la main sur le bras de Tony, Steve passa les doigts sur le tissu humide de la chemise de Tony. Après s'être relevé, il tendit la main.

« Viens. »

Tony leva la main avant qu'elle ne retombe sur ses genoux.

« Peux pas », dit-il doucement. « Fatigué. »

Se baissant, Steve passa un bras autour de la taille de Tony et l'amena en position debout, reculant légèrement face à l'intensité de la chaleur émanant de l'homme quand Tony tomba lourdement contre lui. L'emmenant vers la chambre, Steve demanda doucement.

« Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? »

Tony sembla troublé par la question.

« Je ne sais pas », marmonna-t-il.

Entrant dans la chambre, Steve le guida vers le lit, attrapa son sac de voyage et suivit Tony sur le lit. Allumant une petite bougie sur la table de chevet, Steve se retourna vers Tony et l'examina attentivement. Le visage de Tony était pâle, sa peau moite au toucher et pourtant irradiant d'une chaleur invisible, son habituelle voix veloutée de baryton était rauque et râpeuse. Prenant le menton de Tony dans sa main, Steve tourna son visage loin de la lumière directe et dit doucement :

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Tony secoua lentement et négativement sa tête brune.

Soupirant, Steve essaya de nouveau.

« S'il te plaît. »

Les longs cils s'ouvrirent et les yeux bleus de Steve examinèrent les brillantes prunelles brun foncé.

« As-tu mal ailleurs ? T'es-tu fait mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Tony tenta de lever les yeux au ciel et gémit.

« J'ai mal partout. Non, je ne me suis pas fait mal. Et arrête ça. » Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Steve.

Les faits défilèrent dans l'esprit de Steve avec la précision d'une marche militaire alors qu'il passait une main légère dans les boucles emmêlées de Tony. Fièvre. Aucune blessure. Léthargie. Douleurs dans les membres. Mal de gorge. Grippe. Il devait prendre la température de Tony et ensuite faire en sorte qu'il se détende, le sommeil étant le meilleur des remèdes. Se laissant glisser du lit pour venir s'agenouiller devant Tony, Steve lui retira ses bottes et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise. La faisant glisser le long de ses bras, Steve fut distrait par les jeux de lumière sur la poitrine de Tony, la bougie faisant briller la pellicule de sueur comme s'il s'agissait d'une ample tunique ornée de diamants. Passer le doigt sur la poitrine de Tony était comme toucher une allumette avant qu'elle ne soit complètement refroidie. L'homme était brûlant. Le léger soupir s'échappant du fond de la gorge de Tony fit lever les yeux de Steve. La tête de Tony était tournée de côté, ses yeux sombres plongeant directement dans les siens alors que la pointe de sa langue passait sur ses lèvres sèches.

Appuyant doucement sur la solide poitrine en face de lui, Steve obligea Tony à se rallonger et quand Tony retomba sans force sur le lit, Steve défit rapidement le pantalon noir que portait Tony, le fit descendre le long des jambes dociles et le laissa tomber au sol. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bains, Steve fouilla sous l'évier jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une trousse de soins toute usée. La ramenant dans la chambre, il se baissa de nouveau vers le lit. Penché au-dessus de la tête de Tony, Steve fouilla dans la trousse et en sortit un thermomètre en verre. Déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Tony, Steve passa délicatement le doigt sur les lèvres tendres.

« Ouvre la bouche », dit-il doucement.

Tony secoua négativement la tête. Steve s'y était à moitié attendu même s'il avait espéré qu'il réagirait différemment.

« Peux pas », renifla Tony. « Pourrais pas respirer. »

Avec un soupir, Steve posa une main sur le flanc brûlant de Tony.

« Alors tourne-toi, mon amour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je saurai quelle est ta température. »

Tony soutint le regard de Steve pendant quelques secondes au cours desquelles Steve fut sûr que Tony allait encore secouer négativement la tête, avant de rouler silencieusement sur le ventre et de poser la tête sur ses bras. Se levant, Steve retira ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Il déboutonna sa chemise, s'en débarrassa et se mit à genoux à côté de la tête de Tony, avant de regarder d'un œil appréciateur l'homme couché devant lui. Les yeux sombres suivaient chacun de ses mouvements alors que Steve tendait une main pour soulever l'épaisse chevelure soyeuse, avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser bouche ouverte contre la nuque humide de Tony. Déposant des baisers le long de la gorge de Tony, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Détends-toi. »

Des doigts puissants vinrent se poser sur les larges épaules et entreprirent de masser les muscles tendus. Quand Steve sentit Tony se détendre sous ses doigts, il ouvrit son sac de voyage et en sortit un petit tube de lubrifiant. En enduisant généreusement ses doigts, Steve passa les mains sur toute la largeur du dos de Tony, sur la peau rougie par la fièvre, sur les côtes qui se soulevaient à son contact, dans le creux de ses reins et sur l'arrondi de ses hanches. Passant au pied du lit, Steve passa les doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Tony et le descendit lentement le long du galbe de ses fesses, les révélant progressivement. Le laissant tomber au sol, Steve caressa du bout des doigts le haut des cuisses de Tony, traçant la ligne sous ses fesses. Plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de Tony, Steve se pencha sur le dos de Tony, maintenant son propre corps à quelques centimètres à peine de l'homme en dessous de lui, s'émerveillant de l'intensité de la chaleur irradiant de lui, traça le contour de l'oreille de Tony du bout de la langue tout en lui murmurant :

« Écarte les jambes pour moi, bébé. »

Le gémissement de l'homme sous lui et l'immédiateté avec laquelle il s'exécuta le fit frissonner. Steve déposa des baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale qui tentait de venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, le feu passant de la peau Tony aux lèvres de Steve. Attrapant un oreiller, Steve dit doucement :

« Lève les hanches. »

Glissant une main sous le ventre de Tony quand ce dernier tenta faiblement mais sans succès de se soulever, Steve poussa l'oreiller sous lui et déposa un baiser aérien dans le bas de son dos. S'installant entre les jambes écartées de Tony, Steve enduisit à nouveau ses doigts d'huile et baissa la tête pour déposer une ligne de baisers, bouche ouverte, le long de la courbe des fesses de Tony pendant que ses doigts passaient de manière taquine de la base de la colonne vertébrale de Tony à ses fesses avant de descendre entre ses jambes pour effleurer son scrotum. Posant une main apaisante sur sa hanche quand Tony gémit doucement, Steve murmura contre la peau chaude :

« Chut ».

Posant la tête sur une cuisse irradiant de chaleur, Steve écarta doucement les fesses fermes. Se penchant, il souffla vivement sur l'entrée de Tony, souriant doucement au léger râle qu'il suscita chez l'homme sous lui. Steve passa une langue humide le long de la fente de Tony, sa main agrippant fermement une hanche couverte de sueur quand Tony sursauta. Décrivant avec sa langue des cercles autour de l'entrée de Tony, Steve finit par y poser le bout de la langue puis la bouche entière. La réaction de Tony fut instantanée. Gémissant sans retenue, il tenta de relever la tête avant de la laisser retomber lourdement. Il gémit d'une voix rauque sur « son exceptionnel dévouement envers son patient » avant que Steve ne le fasse taire gentiment et ne passe doucement une phalange lubrifiée contre lui.

Reprenant le thermomètre à côté de lui et faisant tourner le verre fin autour de l'entrée de Tony, Steve murmura un tranquille : « Prêt ? », contre la hanche de Tony.

Quand Tony hocha la tête de manière hésitante, Steve poussa lentement l'instrument en lui. Comptant les minutes sur la petite pendule de la table de nuit, Steve bougea doucement le thermomètre, tournant le poignet en rythme, se retirant lentement pour mieux revenir. Les petits cris de Tony se firent plus fréquents alors que Steve laissait tomber son autre main sur sa propre excitation et appuyait sur le thermomètre avec sa paume. Avoir Tony dépendant de lui, le voir si volontiers écarter les jambes pour lui faisait jaillir en Steve un feu qui se répandait aussi intensément que la fièvre consumait son amant. Retirant le thermomètre, Steve lut les résultats sans marquer de surprise. La température était élevée, mais ne représentait pas de danger pour sa vie. Du sommeil et du repos.

Reposant le thermomètre, il reposa la tête sur la cuisse de Tony et caressa doucement l'entrée de l'homme avec un doigt, mordilla gentiment la fesse de Tony et murmura : « Je peux ? »

Le léger soupir de Tony et son « oui » chuchoté étaient toute la permission qu'il cherchait et Steve dit calmement :

« Détends-toi, mon amour. Respire. »

Et il glissa un doigt dans la moiteur dévorante de Tony.

Le faible gémissement de Steve fit écho à celui de Tony quand il glissa son doigt loin en lui. Les hanches étroites de Tony reculèrent contre la main de Steve tandis que ses muqueuses internes se refermaient sur lui. Ressortant lentement son doigt et le repoussant doucement tout en se baissant légèrement, Steve gémit face à l'emprise que le corps de son amant avait sur lui. À chaque fois, pénétrer Tony lui faisait l'effet d'une première fois. L'homme était étroit, presque douloureusement étroit. Retirant son doigt, Steve se glissa au pied du lit et s'agenouilla pour rapprocher Tony, relevant les hanches de Tony et lui écartant davantage les jambes. Poussant à nouveau lentement un doigt en Tony, Steve ajouta un doigt de son autre main. Les faisant doucement aller et venir, suffoquant en ressentant la brûlure torride de la fièvre parcourant le corps de Tony, Steve effectua des petits mouvements, l'ouvrant progressivement. Se penchant, il passa la langue entre ses doigts tout en les enfonçant à l'intérieur. Les petits cris franchissant les lèvres de Tony envoyèrent une réaction directe dans la queue endolorie de Steve qui gémit bruyamment. Steve bascula les hanches vers l'avant, la peau sensible frottant sur le tissu rêche quand il s'avança vers le bord du lit. Passant une langue humide autour de l'entrée de Tony tandis que ses doigts poussaient plus rapidement en lui, Steve écarta les fesses de Tony d'une main alors qu'il poussait maintenant trois doigts en lui tout en le baisant avec sa langue. Inclinant le poignet et enroulant ses doigts, Steve effleura la prostate de Tony, son autre main agrippant fermement la hanche de l'homme alors que Tony pantelait bruyamment et appuyait son front contre ses bras. L'anglais l'avait fui et la langue qu'il avait apprise sur les genoux de sa mère jaillissait maintenant de ses lèvres.

Retirant ses mains, Steve passa une paume apaisante sur les jambes de Tony et tira doucement sur sa hanche pour amener Tony sur le dos. À genoux, penché en avant, avec la lueur vacillante de la bougie créant un cocon chaleureux autour d'eux, Steve se mordit les lèvres et ravala un gémissement à la vue de l'homme abandonné de manière provocante sous lui. Les boucles noires trempées de sueur de Tony décrivaient une ombre sur le lin blanc de l'oreiller. Ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrirent légèrement quand il y passa le bout de la langue, ses yeux sombres étaient résolument fermés sous d'épais cils noirs, le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Il avait posé un bras sur la tête, l'autre sur son corps, ses longs doigts alanguis sur le ventre, tout près, mais sans toucher l'épaisse queue tendue qui reposait lourdement là. Se léchant distraitement les lèvres, Steve se réjouit une nouvelle fois que Tony l'ait choisi. Tony était à lui, c'était à lui qu'il revenait de le prendre, de le tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser profondément, de le baiser et surtout, de l'aimer. Se levant, Steve défit rapidement son jean et le retira, tout en prenant son amant des yeux. Tony avait le visage d'un ange et le corps du péché.

Cherchant à tâtons dans son sac de voyage, Steve y attrapa une petite bouteille dont il avala une gorgée puis, glissant le long de la peau ferme brûlante de fièvre, s'allongea à côté de Tony, se redressa sur le coude et fit courir un doigt sur les abdominaux qui tressautèrent à son contact. Des doigts brûlants s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et Tony amena sa tête vers lui, passant fébrilement le front sur la joue de Steve.

« Per favore. Steve. Prendimi ora. »

De tout temps, entendre Tony parler italien suffisait à mettre Steve à genoux, mais la voix rocailleuse et le fait qu'il était passé à la langue de Dante par la grâce de ses doigts et de sa bouche amena Steve à gémir profondément. Prenant le visage de Tony dans ses mains, Steve lécha la douce courbe de la lèvre inférieure de Tony et, quand la bouche s'ouvrit, y poussa sa langue avec force. Enroulant lentement sa langue autour de celle de Tony, Steve passa les doigts dans les boucles humides et appuya sa queue douloureuse contre la cuisse de Tony. La main de Steve se posa sur le ventre de Tony et il le mordit au cou, suçant violemment pour le marquer d'une manière qui le ferait se sentir coupable à leur réveil, mais qui, là, satisfaisait un besoin profond de prouver au monde que Tony était complètement et totalement sien. Dans ses bras, Tony frissonna de fièvre et de désir quand Steve passa des doigts aériens sur la bite suintante de Tony.

Mordillant la lèvre inférieure Tony, Steve dit doucement :

« En français, Tony. »

Gémissant bruyamment, Tony leva la main au prix d'un effort évident et, amenant la tête de Steve contre la sienne, souffla contre ses lèvres :

« S'il te plaît, Steve. Maintenant. Baise-moi maintenant. »

La crudité de la supplique dépouilla Steve de tout, hormis du besoin le plus primaire de prendre cet homme. Se plaçant à genoux entre les jambes de Tony, Steve vint appuyer sa queue contre l'entrée de Tony. Se penchant, il prit le visage de Tony dans sa main et murmura :

« Respire profondément, mon amour. »

Basculant les hanches vers l'avant, Steve pénétra lentement le corps de Tony. Avançant de quelques centimètres à la fois, Steve s'arrêta au milieu d'une poussée quand les mains de Tony glissèrent vers sa propre queue. Haletant sous l'effet de l'infernale chaleur dans lequel il était plongé, Steve repoussa gentiment les mains de Tony, les lui amenant sur la tête, emprisonnées dans l'une des siennes. Poussant plus loin, étirant lentement l'homme sous lui, Steve prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il s'immobilisait, donnant au corps de Tony le temps de s'accommoder à l'intrusion. Tony rejeta la tête sur l'oreiller, sa peau brûlante cherchant le contact frais du tissu. Sachant que la fièvre devait avoir sensibilisé Tony à tout contact, Steve passa doucement les doigts sur la poitrine de Tony, ses ongles lui égratignant les hanches et se faufilant vers les côtes. Tony réagit par de petits cris et suppliques, les larmes dues à la fièvre remplissant ses yeux insondables.

Poussant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, Steve s'effondra et glissa ses mains sous le dos de Tony, les doigts sous les larges épaules. Nichant la tête dans le cou de Tony, Steve recula lentement les hanches, avant de revenir contre Tony. Sa respiration maintenant laborieuse, Steve posa sa poitrine enflammée contre celle de Tony, le feu jaillissant de l'homme se faufilant dans sa propre peau quand Steve lui offrit le rempart de son corps. Mettant en place un rythme lent, Steve déposa une ligne de tendres baisers sur les épaules de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Tentant par ses actes de montrer ce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à dire.

Le feu embrasa les reins de Steve et le désir le consumait rapidement, encore accru par la crispation des muscles contre sa bite raidie quand Tony tourna la tête, amena Steve à lui et chuchota dans les cheveux de Steve :

« Ti amo, Steve. Lo sai che ti amo. »

Steve sentit tout contrôle lui échapper. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Tony lui avait dit mais il reconnaissait cette voix caressante. Se dressant sur les mains, Steve accéléra, ses hanches claquant assez fort pour soulever Tony.

« Guardami. Scopami più forte ! »

Prenant le visage de Steve dans ses mains, Tony gémit, la voix se brisant dans un halètement.

« Regarde-moi. Plus fort. Baise-moi plus fort. »

Grognant, Steve passa la jambe de Tony sur son épaule et s'enfonça. Poussa plus vite et plus fort... Alors que les suppliques de Tony se faisaient plus éperdues et que la pression dans sa poitrine augmentait, Steve rejeta la tête en arrière et, gémissant profondément, se répandit en lui.

Haletant, Steve tomba en avant et roula sur le corps de Tony, repoussant les mains de l'homme loin de sa queue. Plaquant la jambe de Tony sur sa poitrine, Steve poussa trois doigts profondément en lui, l'intrusion facilitée par les muscles relâchés et par sa propre semence. Prenant la queue tendue de Tony dans sa main, Steve l'engloutit dans sa bouche. Le cri qui jaillit des lèvres de Tony était un son que Steve ne l'avait jamais entendu émettre auparavant. Profond et chargé d'une émotion brute qui alla droit au cœur de Steve. Poussant ses doigts jusqu'à la jointure, il étira Tony plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais osé tout en prenant Tony au plus profond de sa gorge, gémissant doucement autour de lui. Alors que Steve appuyait fortement sur sa prostate, la libération de Tony arriva en jets épais et puissants que Steve avala convulsivement.

Se laissant tomber sur le flanc, Steve amena Tony près de lui, parcourant doucement son visage de ses mains pendant que Tony cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Dessinant les pommettes humides de ses pouces, Steve se pencha et déposa de tendres baisers sur la bouche de Tony. Se tournant dans les bras de Steve, Tony se coucha sur le côté et vint se plaquer contre le corps de Steve. Entrelaçant les doigts de Tony avec les siens, Steve se prépara à protéger et à veiller son amant pendant qu'il dormirait dans ses bras. Déposant de doux baisers dans les cheveux de Tony, il murmura avec un accent italien que Tony aurait certainement commenté s'il avait été plus cohérent :

« Lo sai che ti amo. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Déposant un baiser bouche ouverte sur la paume de Steve, Tony se blottit plus loin dans les bras de son amant et murmura d'une voix endormie, les mots se frayant difficilement un chemin hors de sa bouche.

« Cela veut dire : tu sais que je t'aime. »

Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon.


End file.
